


Моя любовь - месть, не знающая покоя

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Их любовь — легенда. Они — легенда. Вампир Лестат, тот кто пробудил Королеву и Мать всех проклятых Акашу, и его создание — юный Луи де Пон дю Лак, тот кто начал всю эту историю, когда дал свое интервью молодому Дэниелу Моллою. Две тесно связанные судьбы, идущие по свету рука об руку до сих пор, чья жизнь насчитывает более двух сотен лет. Но почему они, жившие вместе шестьдесят пять лет, по разному описывают эти годы? В чьих словах больше правды, а в чьей обиды?..





	Моя любовь - месть, не знающая покоя

**_В_** лажный климат Нового Орлеана способствовал тому, что и эта осень выдалась теплой, хотя и не лишенной прохладных ноябрьских дождей. Но местные жители, привычные к подобной погоде, не могли оставаться дома в эту волшебную ночь праздника и веселья, когда музыканты играли свои лучшие произведения прямо на улицах, а танцоры и танцовщицы отплясывали вокруг них не боясь промочить ноги в тонких чешках. 

Фонари с раскрашенными стеклами освещали улицы разными цветами, а бумажные гирлянды, украшающие жилые районы, придавали городу какой-то особый уют. Дети играли и бегали по ночным улицам, не боясь ничего в эту ночь, а их родители неспешно прогуливались, если являлись леди и джентльменами, а более бедные слои населения, не стесняясь, пили в придорожных барах. Но и тех и других объединяло хорошее настроение и смех дружных компаний.

Лишь одинокая фигура, закутанная в темный плащ, выделялась из толпы. Молодой грациозный юноша неспешно прогуливался по бульвару и явно не разделял всеобщей радости. Все его манеры, походка и внешний вид выражали некоторую меланхолию, неуместную этой веселой ночью. При этом юноша романтично улыбался, хотя его зеленые глаза отстраненно были устремлены куда-то вдаль. 

Прохожие, невольно всматривающиеся в его лицо, зачарованно останавливались, провожая таинственного юношу взглядом, но он не обращал на них никакого внимания. А они старались убедить себя, что им просто показалось. Ведь ни у кого не могло быть столь белой кожи и столь ярких ослепительных глаз. 

Внезапно юношу привлекла красивая музыка, и его глаза моментально сменили цвет до бледно зеленого, почти белого, а черный зрачок чуть сузился. Но молодой человек быстро взял себя в руки и сосредоточился, возвращая глазам привычный цвет. Запах людей туманил разум, а тепло их тел, то и дело задевающих его в толпе, доводило до исступления. Мучимый одновременно и чувством дикой вины, и жадным голодом, юноша как мазохист продолжал идти вперед.

Он был вампиром. Не тем уродливым карликом из сказок или манипулятором и ханжой, нет. Он был настоящим вампиром, живущим в ночи и питающимся кровью. Его густые темные волосы ласково трепал осенний ветер, придавая образу некую небрежность, которая не вязалась с образом холодного аристократичного вампира. Но это был именно он. Уже более двадцати лет. И звали его Луи де Пон дю Лак. Молодой креол, бывший плантатор и аристократ. Убийца, мучимый вечным чувством вины за свои грехи и преступления. 

И в эту ночь, как и во все другие, он был охотником. Радость и веселье не увлекали его, Луи знал лишь голод. Но все же его привлекла музыка. 

Ночной охотник неспешно приблизился к веселящейся на площади толпе. Музыканты, восседавшие в центре на небрежно сколоченных скамьях, играли красивую мелодию. Луи плавно скользил между людьми, с легким, почти незаметным интересом всматриваясь в музыкантов и танцующую перед ними девушку в костюме цыганки. Волнистые темные пышные волосы пружинили в такт ее движениям, а чувственная грудь красиво приподнималась, дразня из-под откровенного выреза. Округлые бедра не сильно скрывала длинная юбка, скорее наоборот подчеркивала всю красоту тела молоденькой красавицы. Но больше всего Луи привлекла ее тонкая белая шейка. Пульсирующая вена так и манила, и голод сильнее скрутил голодного хищника.

Но ее уже избрал другой охотник. Сквозь толпу к музыкантам вышел молодой и красивый светловолосый юноша в дорогом ярком наряде. Он задорно улыбнулся, ловко поймал шлейф девы и притянул ее к себе. Луи понял, что опоздал. Ведь молодой блондин был не кем иным как его создателем и, так сказать, компаньоном вот уже более двадцати лет. Второй вампир, второй, но только более жестокий и расчетливый хищник, опередил отпрыска и Луи отступил в тень, чтобы скрыть свое присутствие. Но Лестат, а именно так звали светловолосого демона, явно был намерен поиграть. 

Юноша сел на скамью рядом с музыкантами и что-то им сказал. Те кивнули и заиграли незнакомую Луи мелодию. Девушка с темными волосами села рядом с Лестатом внимательно, всматриваясь в красивого юношу.   
К удивлению Луи, которое молодой вампир выказал лишь изящным наклоном головы, Лестат запел.

Голос Лестата был спокойным, звонким и красивым, а каждое слово юноша произносил так, словно рассказывает старую сказку. Пел он на французском, родном языке Луи, и зеленоглазый вампир понимал каждое слово, зачарованно вслушиваясь в пение.

Голос Лестата был теперь чувственным и эмоциональным. Луи замер, вслушиваясь в звонкие ноты и наслаждаясь происходящим, не понимая, как он мог не знать, что его спутник так поет.

А песня подошла к припеву, и Лестат вложил в исполнение больше силы и эмоций, так что у Луи по коже пробежал холодок. Светловолосый вампир пел так, словно делал это не в первый раз и сам являлся профессиональным актером, в чем Луи сомневался. Хотя, толком он ничего не знал о своем создателе. Ни в минуты мира, ни в минуты ссор Лестат не раскрывал своей личности и своего прошлого.

Лестат высоко поднимал голову и пел куда-то ввысь, словно находясь на подмостках высокой сцены.

Второй куплет Лестат начал более театрально и драматично с приятной улыбкой на устах. Сердце Луи чуть сжалось и затрепетало. Он никогда не мог бы предположить, что его порой грубый и жестокий спутник может проявлять такую чувственность. Теперь припев стал звучать еще громче и мощнее. Толпа замерла, утопая в красивых и правильных нотах, а Луи не мог оторвать взгляда от чуть вскинутых бровей Лестата и его иронической улыбки.

Повторение припева было еще более эмоционально сильным и Лестат чуть повернул голову. Луи вспыхнул от волнения, что тот заметит его в толпе. А тогда скандала просто не миновать, ведь больше всего Лестат терпеть не мог, когда его партнер видит его таким — открытым и чувственным. А после такого выступления Луи меньше всего хотел слышать шум и крики.

Тут Лестат поднялся и медленно произнес первые три слова куплета, после чего запел еще громче и эмоциональнее. Люди охнули, и Луи отметил, что вампир действует на людей гипнотически. Хотя сам Лестат похоже забыл, что находится на улице среди людей, он отыгрывал свою роль, как профессиональный актер, заканчивая песню красиво и мощно.

Юноша закончил, и толпа взорвалась аплодисментами. Луи чуть улыбнулся, желая приблизиться к Лестату. Ведь он может хотя бы попытаться сказать, что ему понравилось? Желание раскрыться и смирить возможный гнев вечного спутника наполнили Луи решимостью, но от неожиданности вампир замер на месте. Потому что Лестат направился навстречу вышедшему к нему юноше. Молодой темноволосый мальчик кинулся к Лестату и принялся обнимать его и осыпать комплиментами. 

Луи гордо вскинул голову, с холодным презрением смотря на такое пошлое поведение двух аристократов, и развернулся, уходя прочь. Намерения Лестата были ясны ему более чем ясно. Тот жаждал создать нового вампира.

***

Тонкие и красивые черты лица юного демона Лестата были неестественно искривлены гневом и яростью, зрачок угрожающе сузился, а радужки потеряли свой цвет. Вампир стремительно мчался по ночным улицам Нового Орлеана, пока не достиг своего дома, который делил со своими созданиями — молодым Луи и очаровательным ребенком Клодией.

Взлетев по лестнице, Лестат ворвался в комнату и яростно уставился на своего отпрыска Луи. Юноша же невозмутимо обернулся к создателю, тряхнув копной темных волос, и гордо вскинул голову, искривляя красивый рот в ехидной усмешке. В груди Лестата от такой нескрываемой наглости все сжалось, и предательство стало еще более болезненным.

Гнев невозможно было скрыть или унять, ярость просто наполняла комнату, и Клодия испуганно вжалась в кресло. Светловолосый вампир угрожающе зарычал и стремительно бросился на Луи, выталкивая его в соседнюю комнату, чтобы скрыть предстоящую сцену от маленькой Клодии. Девочка встревожено вскрикнула и кинулась вслед за старшими вампирами, маленькие кулачки забарабанили в закрывшуюся перед ее носиком дверь, а воздействие Лестата моментально вернуло защелку на место и девочка оказалась бессильной, чтобы вмешаться.

Луи вцепился в держащую его руку Лестата, а тот с силой отвесил юноше звонкую пощечину от которой у него закружилась голова, а губа кровоточила. Юноша ошарашено глянул на создателя, не понимая, как тот вообще посмел поднять на него руку. 

— Зачем ты сделал это?! — кричал Лестат продолжая наносить мощные пощечины отпрыску. — Как ты посмел?! Как ты посмел!

Луи все же выкрутился из стальной хватки и с силой и остервенением отпихнул от себя создателя, но Лестат с ловкостью кота расцарапал когтями идеальное лицо юноши. В эти минуты он ненавидел эти зеленые глаза, эти скулы и впалые щеки, Лестат мечтал уничтожить и разорвать всю эту красоту. Луи зашипел и выпустил клыки, давая понять, что не позволит так обращаться с собой, обида и боль захлестнули его, заставляя свирепеть и злиться не меньше создателя. Лестат снова проворно кинулся на юношу, грубо хватая его за темные волосы и дергая, выкрутил руку, резко укладывая и вжимая Луи грудью в стол.

— Отвечай мне! — кричал Лестат, пока его спутник оказался беспомощным. — Отвечай, как ты посмел забрать его?!

Изо всех сил стараясь не показывать, что ему больно и обидно до паники, Луи нагло рассмеялся и сплюнул кровью в сторону.

— О, какие грубые жесты! — процедил сквозь зубы Лестат. — Отвечай, пока я не сжег тебя на солнце! Я сделаю это! Сделаю!

Угрозы сыпались одна за одной, и вампир сильнее выкрутил руку отпрыска желая заставить того страдать не меньше, чем он сам.

— Он... я хотел его, и я взял... Не ты ли этому меня учил? — с ехидной улыбкой ответил Луи и постарался вырваться из болезненной хватки.

А Лестат снова вспомнил то, что увидел, когда пришел навестить своего смертного юного друга Каина, столь похожего на его дорого Никки. Его собеседник и поклонник, восхищающийся накануне пением вампира, лежал в своей постели мертвый, в глазах его застыл ужас, а на шее его красовались небрежные раны от острых клыков. Грудь и шея были расцарапаны, и положение тела свидетельствовало о долгой неравной борьбе, словно напавший хищник нарочно мучил жертву. У Лестата не было сомнений, что это была не Клодия, чужих вампиров в Новом Орлеане тоже не было. А значит, это мог быть лишь Луи. Луи, все притворявшийся сострадательным мучеником, а теперь плюнувший создателю в лицо своим наглым убийством столь дорогого Лестату существа. 

— Ты знал, что я выбрал его! Знал, я уверен! — кричал Лестат. — Ты думаешь, я прощу тебя за то, что разрушил мои планы?!

Крики и грубость Лестата давили на Луи все сильнее, лицо болело и саднило от ран, а силы были явно не равны. Но слишком далеко зашел вампир, чтобы сейчас сдаваться. 

— А что ты сделаешь? Обдашь меня очередными пощечинами или своим ехидством? — процедил сквозь зубы Луи.

Лестат вспыхнул от гнева и отпустил отпрыска. Луи оттолкнулся от стола и отряхнул свою жилетку с абсолютно невозмутимым видом.

— Ты хочешь знать, что такое моя месть? О, ты узнаешь это... — прошипел Лестат и зрачки его пугающе сузились, а лицо вновь искривил гнев. — Ты узнаешь! И будешь ползать в моих ногах, умоляя меня прекратить! Я заставлю тебя целовать мои руки и ты наконец- то начнешь меня уважать!

Лестат с невероятной силой и скоростью отвесил Луи очередную пощечину, от которой юноша упал на пол. Светловолосый демон разбежался и выпрыгнул прямо в окно, оставляя отпрыска одного обдумывать прозвучавшие угрозы. Луи приподнялся и приложил ладонь к пылающей щеке. Во рту появился привкус крови, а голова болела и кружилась от недавних мощных ударов.

Лестат отомстит. И Луи боялся, что тот придумает месть более чем изощренную. Юноша прикрыл глаза и по щеке скатилась кровавая слеза. Плакать кровью, после того как убил ни в чем не повинного юнца лишь по одной своей прихоти? Глупо, как минимум глупо. Луи выдохнул, вытер кровь и поднялся на ноги. Когда они успели разгромить комнату? Клодия... Клодия плачет за дверью! Надо успокоить ее. А Лестат... А Лестат никогда не поймет мотива его поступка.

Уже через несколько дней Луи вспоминал эти свои мысли со смехом и болью.


End file.
